


postcard

by dahyunverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, doctor!sana, pilot!chaeng, postcard from tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: Sana sends Chaeyoung a postcard a year after her death. Their love story starts off like this:
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	postcard

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i am back with another one shot i made for my raerae <3 thank you for being another inspiration to write and thank you for your unending support.
> 
> enjoy !!

Their story starts off like this: two souls not entirely searching for one another, but either way, they ended up finding each other. 

Frankly, Sana wasn’t looking for anyone at the moment. She wanted to enjoy her life. Who doesn’t want to, though? For now, she didn’t want to be tied down to any kind of commitment considering that she transferred to a new university.

She’s an extrovert. Everybody loved her and was swayed by her charms. Unlike two of her friends back home, she was the one who always initiated conversations and hang-outs. Although, being an extrovert had its downsides, like now, she’s the only one who transferred because her friends didn’t like too many people. They didn’t like to party much like Sana did.

“I wish you guys were here with me,” Sana pouted even though she knows her two friends couldn’t see. “I told you, girls, that we’ll guide each other here, but nope, the two of you chose that old and crappy school full of the same people.”

Momo laughs on the other end, and she can hear Mina giggling too. “Oh, c’mon. We have two transferees this year! It’s not always old.”

“I only have one rule,” Sana says, and the two roll their eyes. “New is always better.”

“You always say that,” Mina now speaks up. “We’d love to go with you, but it’s really not my environment.”

“Me too,” Momo chimes in. “I like sticking with my routine, thank you very much.”

“Whatever. You guys are missing out,” Sana says playfully.

“Oh, Sana! Remember the friend I told you about?”

“Which one? Me and Mina are your only friends!”

Momo groans. “I’m not antisocial. Just shy.”

“Sure.”

“Anyway, the one I met from League. She told me she’s going to study there, too!” she ignores Sana’s sarcasm. “You guys might be roomies. Who knows?”

“Okay, the girl you met from League,” Sana walks down the hall, turning left. “Care to put a name on her?”

“Right,” Momo scratches her head, and Mina laughs. “Her name is Son Chaeyoung. She’s really cool, and I think the two of you will hit it off.”

“I don’t think we have the same program though?” she replies, taking a look at her classes which the university provided with names of the other students. “She’s not on the list.”

“I said roomies, not classmates,” Momo rolls her eyes. “What’s your room number? She told me hers is 831.”

“No way…” Sana stopped in her tracks, already by her room.

_ 831. _

“You’re serious?” she can’t believe it. “Mina, go check if it’s her serious face.”

“It is,” Mina simply says. “...God, it’s your room too, isn’t it?”

“Oh, believe me, I’m surprised too.”

“Oh, shit,” Momo laughs at her. “I love this. I really do.”

Sana grunts. “Of course you do.”

“I’m chatting with her right now! Please be nice, please,” she pleads jokingly.

“God, I hate you so much,” Sana screams internally, fixing herself a bit.

“No you don’t,” the girl from the other line says. “Enjoy! Tell me all about her.”

“I will,” Sana sighs. “Gotta go. Talk to you guys later!”

They hang up, and Sana knocks on the door lightly, checking if her roommate is already inside.

“Is that my roomie?” the girl inside says. “Come in! It’s open.”

Sana opens the door and is faced with an incredibly adorable woman. She’s shorter than Sana and has short jetblack hair, wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and ripped jeans, along with a pair of Dr. Martens. “Hey, roomie. I’m Sana!”

The other girl smiles. “Son Chaeyoung! Momo told me a lot about you.”

“I’m sure she did,” Sana chuckles. “You two met playing a game?”

Chaeyoung was on her side of the room, unpacking. “Yeah. She’s really good at it, I can’t relate.”

“I’m sure you’re good too,” Sana smiles, unpacking her stuff as well.

“Oh, shoot!” the shorter girl exclaims. “Do you prefer this side of the room? I just started unpacking because I’m so excited.”

Sana blushes a bit.  _ Cute.  _ “No, no, it’s fine! I can take this side instead.”

“Are you sure?”

“A hundred percent,” she replies, taking out her sheets. “So, want to tell me about yourself?”

“Sure. Only if you’ll do the same after,” Chaeyoung sends her a smile. “Uh, I like to play games and solve math equations.”

“What?”

“Oh, I solve math during my free time,” she says once more. “...Kidding, I’d rather sleep than listen to two hours of calculus.”

Sana laughs. “I’d do the same. I believe my physio subject will  _ kill  _ me.”

“So, I’ve heard,” she says, getting up to tape her posters on her side of the wall. “I also like watching movies. Good thing this university has a television with netflix on it.”

“Wait, really?”

“To which one I said?”

They both laugh. “To the television with netflix.”

“Oh, yeah. There’s already an account logged in,” Chaeyoung grabs the remote control and turns on the television. Soon enough, the two of them forgot all about unpacking and watched instead.

The two of them had spent hours watching romcoms and getting to know each other, without realizing it, they checked the time and it was already around 8PM, and they had no progress in unpacking. Deciding that the two of them were hungry, they ordered burgers and promised to finish unpacking once they downed these burgers.

Later on, the duo were asking about each other. Asking what program they were taking up - Chaeyoung is taking up a degree in BS Aerospace Engineering, while Sana is going to start her pre-med with Medical Technology.

Despite their differences, Sana believes that they will become close roommates who would rely on each other. Especially knowing that universities are tough and they would both want emotional support from anyone. Sana finds comfort in clingy people, though, Chaeyoung told her that she wasn’t  _ that  _ clingy, she promised that she wouldn’t refuse Sana’s hugs and other forms of showing affection.

Whatever the two of them needed, they would provide if they can.

As they ate, Sana finds it funny how you just randomly meet people. The universe is massive, but as it turns out, the world is pretty much small.

Sana then wonders if this is fate.

-

The first few days of being roommates with Chaeyoung was kind of awkward for Sana. 

She wasn’t used to the quiet atmosphere that engulfs them. Sana misses her two friends back in Japan, longing for them each time that passes.

Sure, the first time the two roommates met, they ate and watched Netflix, but after that, the energy died down and Sana didn’t know if it was her or Chaeyoung.

They do exchange a few words every morning, but that’s about it. Sana wanted to get to know her more. All she knew was she was Momo’s online friend and that she loved burgers and fries as much as she did. Sana wanted to know if she liked to party as well, wanted to know her true self, her deepest, darkest secrets.

The reason behind this is because Sana found comfort in strangers she meets at parties. It was somehow better to open up to them rather than her closest friends because there are things she refuses to tell her loved ones. But with strangers, you can be awfully blunt with them and they wouldn’t judge you.

Even if they did judge you, they still don’t know you either way.

She heard the door click, signaling that Chaeyoung was back and that she didn’t have any classes. “Hey Sana.”

“Hey, how was class?” Sana asked to prolong the conversation instead of just greeting her.

Chaeyoung places her bag on the floor and plops down on her bed. “Tiring as usual. I love math, but it tires me out so much.”

“How can a person this small have a big brain and love math?” Sana jokes, and the other girl laughs.

“Wow, attacking my height now, are we?” Chaeyoung retorts playfully. “How about you? How’s your classes?”

“Tiring as well. So much shit to memorize and to understand.”

“Well, you’re gonna be the best doctor out there some day and I know it,” Chaeyoung replies with enthusiasm. “I’ll be your first patient. Is doctor Minatozaki in?”

Sana laughs at her. “Why would you want to have a heart problem?”

“Oh, I thought you’re gonna be a pediatrician or something.”

“Well, that was my initial plan because I love kids,” Sana explains. “But I’m leaning onto heart surgeries and all that. I want to take care of those people with fragile hearts.”

“That’s inspiring. I now wish I had a reason why I want to become a pilot.”

“To let people see the world?”

“That works too.” Sana smiles at her answer.

As time passed by, the duo became closer. The conversations Sana thought that would stay dry and had no substance would last for a long while, but Chaeyoung was a talkative person when you ask her questions.

Chaeyoung could go on hours talking and Sana would simply listen and give her own input. They immediately clicked after exchanging a few awkward conversations.

_ Sana wonders how this one will go. _

-

Sana is drunk.

After a few months of being cooped up in their dormitory, Sana was able to go to a party that one of her classmates hosted. They got her at “we have booze!”

Initially, she was supposed to stay in with Chaeyoung and watch another movie or play League on her laptop. She was teaching Sana how to play so she could play with Momo and Mina back home, and surprisingly, she was enjoying it. However, she missed how she was able to let loose, dancing on tables, interacting with strangers, and of course, having liquor wash down her throat.

She invited Chaeyoung to tag along, but she did promise that after her finals she’d play with Momo, so she stayed in instead. It was kind of a bummer because she was planning on confessing her feelings at the party after the alcohol had kicked in.

Although Sana drinks most of the time, she didn’t exactly have the highest tolerance out there. So, she impulsively calls her roommate up after a few shots, and shoots her shot.

“Chaeyoung!” she slurs out. “I have something to tell you.”

“Hey, Sana. Wait Momo, I’ll fall back, Sana called,” Chaeyoung says. She still must be playing with Momo. “What’s up?”

“I like you,” Sana admits without missing a beat. “Ever since we’ve gotten closer, I’ve been catching feelings for you. I don’t need you to reciprocate, I’ll be okay if you want to change roommates, but I just wanted to tell you because I can’t keep it in for much longer.”

“Oh…” Chaeyoung says, blushing, knowing Sana couldn’t see her, her smile was so wide that it reached the heavens. “Honestly, I like you, too. So, I won’t change roommates.”

“What?”

“Come home, Sana. Let’s talk about it in the morning when you’re sober,” she says. “Do you want me to come pick you up?”

Sana was silent for a while, she suddenly felt sober. “No, no. I can manage. See you.”

Once the call ended, Momo heard everything and she was jumping with joy.

_ Sana feels like she’s on cloud nine. _

-

Today marks their fifth year anniversary and of course, the two of them wanted to do everything they can to make it special.

Chaeyoung was on her way back to Korea. She had asked for a short leave, wanting to spend more time with Sana even though she was busy with her finals. She knows that Sana would need her the most because it’s her girlfriend’s fifth year (almost six, getting close to finishing her cardiology course) and it is stressful  _ as hell,  _ as what Sana would tell her.

_ Whenever they needed something, the two of them would provide if they could. _

So, Chaeyoung came through. A week earlier, she told her girlfriend that her two weeks of absence was declined because of the lack of employees and staff. Sana felt more frustrated because of the news, but she simply told Chaeyoung that she’s a fighter and that she can survive. 

Little does she know that Chaeyoung already hailed a taxi towards her.

The ride from the airport took a while because of the traffic, and it gave Chaeyoung a bit more time for herself because she knows that she will be needing all the patience and understanding whenever Sana would yell at her out of frustration or the breakdowns that she would experience because of all the stress she’s been feeling.

Because of Chaeyoung’s training, they would only talk to each other for a short amount of time through facetime before she would be boarding the plane again. However, she did notice that her girlfriend was getting thin, bags around her eyes were more evident, she had shortness of breath sometimes (probably because of all the cigarettes), but most importantly, her mood wasn’t the way it was before.

Sana wasn’t the usual sunshine she got used to. Sure, her smile was still there, but it was forced, making Chaeyoung feel hurt because she must be under a lot of pressure right now.

So, the least she could do is to be there for her.  _ Whatever she needed. _

Once she arrived in front of their apartment, Chaeyoung decided to buy some groceries for their anniversary dinner. It wasn’t anything classy, but korean meat was the way to Sana’s heart, and hopefully, it would ease the soon-to-be-doctor’s thoughts.

After purchasing everything that is needed, she excitedly went up to finally see her girlfriend.

Sana was in her room studying with the music at the highest volume that she didn’t even hear the keys jiggle and the door open. Chaeyoung quietly placed her bag by the door and scurried to the kitchen, hoping that Sana wouldn’t hear.

She fishes her phone and decides to call her.

“Hey, love,” Sana answers after the second ring. “No video?”

Chaeyoung could imagine the pout Sana has on right now. “No video, love. Sorry. But I wanted to tell you that I had something delivered for you. I asked Jihyo to enter our apartment and leave it in the kitchen for you.”

Sana smiles, and closes her notes. “Is it food?”

“Yes, love. Happy anniversary. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there with you,” Chaeyoung does her best not to laugh because of how cute she is right now. Also, she wants to hug and kiss her girlfriend so badly. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Go eat your food. I love you.”

“It’s okay, love. I understand. Happy anniversary and I love you most,” Sana says happily, even though there is a hint of exhaustion in her voice. “Stay safe. Bye.”

As Sana hung up, she hurriedly went to the kitchen, not noticing Chaeyoung’s bag by the door. She was rubbing her eyes as she entered the kitchen, so she didn’t see the shorter girl right away.

“Hi, love,” Chaeyoung smiles widely.

“Love?” Sana was confused. “Oh my lord…”

Chaeyoung laughs as she runs into her lover’s arms, tearing up as she buries her head in her chest. “God, I missed you so much.”

“You’re here. Oh, lord. You don’t understand how happy I am right now,” Sana says, tearing up as well. Hugging the shorter girl tighter. “This is the best anniversary gift ever.”

“You’re the best gift ever,” Chaeyoung smiles and kisses her girlfriend.

_ Sana is being unfair. _

-

_ Chaeyoung wakes up in the middle of the night. She looks to her side and sees if Sana was startled by her, thankfully, she was sleeping like a baby. _

_ Her breaths started to become normal after a few minutes and she recalls what had happened in her dream. _

_ Fear has taken all over her body and she prays real hard for the dream to not happen. _

_ Chaeyoung was the type of person to believe that dreams are somewhat a way to see our future. _

_ She still sees Sana in her future. _

  
  


-

Sana is home for the holidays. While Chaeyoung is at the Incheon airport right now, booking a last minute flight to Japan because she wanted to surprise her.

Honestly, she wished her future self told her to don’t go, because instead of having a happy holiday, her heart ached.

When she arrived, she immediately called up her girlfriend. “Hey, love. I’m here.”

She hears Sana faintly cough, probably because of the cold. “Hey, baby, what do you mean you’re here?”

“I’m in Japan,” Chaeyoung casually says as she sits down outside the airport by the taxis. “Could you text me the address so we could see each other.”

“Chaeyoung… You should’ve told me that you were coming,” Sana says in a sad tone. “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“What do you mean? Do you not want to spend the holidays with me?”

Sana sighs. “Love, it’s not that, it’s just… complicated, and I’d rather not spend our first holiday together in the hospital.”

“What?”

_ This is the dream that Chaeyoung wants to wake up from. _

After the call, Chaeyoung immediately hailed a cab and went to the hospital. Her heart was beating so fast, and it wasn’t the heartbeat whenever she looked at Sana, or whenever they hugged, whenever she did something so cutely, whenever she kissed her, whenever they held hands. No, it wasn’t that, and she never knew that it’d come to this, her heart beating fast because she’s panicking and she’s scared that she will  _ actually  _ lose Sana.

“Hey, love, look at me,” Sana says and Chaeyoung obliges. “No matter what happens, you’ll never be alone. Although this heart of mine is failing, take a piece of it and take it wherever you go. When you miss me, always remember that we still lay under the same stars. I kind of know that I can’t stay for much longer, but you’ll never ever be alone. I may be far, but I’m never gone, because you have me. Always.”

“I know we still need to fulfill our dreams of getting married and of getting two kids that we will raise on our own, but all I want to say is that I’m sorry. I’m sorry that we won’t be able to do that anymore. I might not be there for you when you need me the most, but the universe will send you the best, someone better than me, someone who you’ll love once you’re ready again.”

“Sana…” Chaeyoung cries. “I’m sorry because I wasn’t there for you when  _ you  _ needed me the most. I’m sorry that you had the need to hide this from me. I’m sorry because I had my shortcomings too, I was too focused on our future, that I didn’t focus on the present.”

“I wish I protected you. I wish  _ I  _ was the one who had your condition, because this is ironic, but I’d do that in a heartbeat.”

Sana laughs while Chaeyoung wipes her tears. “I’m sorry, Sana. I wish I spent more time with you. I wish I looked after you more. I’m so sorry…”

“Well, you’re here, with me, and ‘til death do us part,” Sana says with a sad smile. “I was only supposed to call you up, but that would be cruel, so I’m thankful that you’re here.”

“I honestly thank my impulsive self for allowing me to book that last minute flight,” Chaeyoung admits. “If not, then how would I spend my last days with you?”

“You’re  _ so  _ insufferable sometimes,” Sana giggles. “But that’s why I love you.”

“Admit it, you love how spontaneous and impulsive I am,” Chaeyoung smugly says, as Sana rolls her eyes and simply kisses her as a response. “...Well, at least I’d still be spending my holidays with you.”

“Even if we’re in the hospital?” Sana asks.

“Yeah, home is wherever you are.”

_ ‘Til death do us part. _

-

Chaeyoung wakes up and there’s nobody by her side. She smiles as she smells the hint of pancake batter coming from her kitchen. She decides to lay down on the bed for a while as she remembers the first time she invited Sana to meet her friends.

She recalls how at ease all of them were towards each other despite meeting each other for the first time. She recalls how wasted Sana got that night and how they ended up in the older girl’s apartment, deciding to sleep there. Together.

At first, Chaeyoung was hesitant to sleep by her side, but she then remembered how Sana’s eyes were so irresistible that she couldn’t bear to sleep on the couch and then leave her alone. She remembers how they both cuddled up together that night and she remembers that it was the first night they uttered those three words together.

It felt wrong because Sana was drunk, but the next morning, when they were both sober, they said it again, and again and again.

It was their favorite three words.

_ I love you. _

They never stopped saying it, and they never stopped feeling it.

“Hey you,” Sana was leaning by the door frame, spatula in hand. “What are you smiling about?”

“You,”  _ How cheesy, but it was true.  _ “I was reminiscing.”

“Ooh, do tell,”: Sana says playfully and then proceeds to plop down on the bed with her.

Chaeyoung laughs as she places a sweet kiss on Sana’s lips. “Our breakfast is going to burn if you don’t get your ass back out there.”

“Alright, but promise to tell me during breakfast?”

“I promise. Now, go. I smell something burning,” Chaeyoung laughs once again while Sana gets up and rolls her eyes.

Chaeyoung loves her so much, and if there’s anything in the world that she doesn’t want to lose, it’s her. It will always be her.

-

_ I don’t think I could ever learn how to love again. _

_ It will always be you. _

It really has been hard for Chaeyoung. She’s trying and trying to be strong, but who was she kidding? She can’t do this.

Christmas was supposed to be the happiest time in some people’s lives- “some people” also included Chaeyoung, it was her favorite holiday. She loved how she would be together with her loved ones, eating everything they prepared together, sharing bottles and bottles of beer and wine, sharing experiences, and most importantly, gift giving. 

Chaeyoung was the gift giving master because of her capability of focusing on the little things.  _ Love is doing small things but with great love.  _ However, this coming Christmas, she wasn’t feeling it. She doesn’t want to get out of her bed, she doesn’t want to be together with anyone, she wants to be alone.

As someone who learned how to love again, she just wished she could unlearn everything. She didn’t ask for this. All Chaeyoung wanted was a new friend, but fate intervened and she gained the best girlfriend ever. 

Then again, you can’t always have the best things in life. It always comes with a price.

Chaeyoung was in Korea, her soul is in Japan, but she believes that wherever she went, Sana was with her.

No matter how many oceans Chaeyoung flew across, no matter how many countries she has landed, no matter how many people she encounters, Sana was always there and she knows it.

As of the moment, she took a break from work and decided to relax for a couple of months before driving up in the skies again. She was walking through the streets of Seoul, the wind was brushing against her skin. Chaeyoung was reminded of Sana once again; she never forgot her. She never forgot how her voice sounded like honey dripping from her tongue, never forgot how her eyes were like chocolate pools that she’d like to dive in, never forgot how warm she feels whenever she’s around. And that’s the thing - everything felt cold ever since she went away.

Her warmth was like the morning sun that kisses your skin. It wasn’t too hot to the point that it burns and hurts, because Chaeyoung knows that no matter how much pain she was in right now, Sana didn’t mean to hurt her.

Chaeyoung knows that she never wanted to hurt her. She promised that one night.

A few more blocks away from home and she’s already in tears. Each time she remembers the Japanese woman that she loved immensely, all her eyes ever do is fill up with tears no matter how hard she fights it. During sleepless nights, her thoughts were filled with her and only her.

Minatozaki Sana is stuck like a melody inside of Chaeyoung’s head and it is engraved forever in her heart.

The pilot arrives home and she notices that her mailbox was full. Allowing herself to put away her groceries first, she then grabs a box and what seems like a postcard. She notices that both items were definitely not from someone in Korea because of the address itself and some text that is in Japanese, she assumes.

Her heart raced suddenly, and she was afraid to open the package.

She heads inside, and gets a knife sharp enough to slice the taped edges of the box. Gently opening it, there inside was another box but it was color red.

_ Sana. _

It reminded her of Sana once more, and she has a feeling that the older girl sent this before she passed on, or perhaps, asked her parents to send it to her after a while.

Chaeyoung didn’t know how to feel. She was unsure if she’d feel happy, sad, or mad, because she was feeling all three at once. Happy because it was from Sana, sad because she missed her girlfriend so much, and mad because why now? Why did she receive it a year after Sana’s passing?

Before proceeding to open the red box, she checks the date,  _ January 12,  _ her death anniversary. 

The letter has her scent, tears fell down as she took a sniff of the piece of paper.  _ Oh God,  _ she misses her a lot. She takes the time to open the sealed envelope 

  
  


_ Hello, my love!  _

_ By the time you’ll receive this, It’s been a year since I left your side, physically but I have never left your side and I’m forever going to be on your side and annoy you the whole time. I’m writing this letter to you not to make it harder for you to let me go, but for you to finally let me go.  _

_ First of all, I want to apologize for not telling you sooner about my condition, loving someone was the last thing on my mind, but then you came and leaving became harder for me. You gave me another reason to fight and give my best just to see you reach your dreams, but I’m really sorry my love, I left sooner. Second of all, please stop crying, that’s the last thing I want you to do, I did my best to make you happy for you to never lose your beautiful smile so please keep smiling, okay? Third, you can finally let me go and love others the way you loved me but PLEASE love someone who will make you feel loved everyday and will never leave your side because that’s what you deserve. I know I always tell you “til death do us part” but I left early. I’m such an idiot for saying that knowing I can’t keep it </3 Go find someone who can keep that promise because all i can promise you right now is to never leave your side and to love you even if i’m already up here. I love you always and forever.  _

_ Maybe in another lifetime we’ll be flying airplanes together but I’ll be your passenger for now, love.  _

_ Have a safe flight, captain! _

_ With love, _

_ Sana _

  
  


Chaeyoung exits her home to go for another walk. She felt a chilly breeze creep up to her, and she looked up, whispering. "Wherever you are, Sana, I’ll always be here waiting for the day we can once meet again. For when the day comes, tears of the past will be gone and tears of the future will lead the way.”

Many people can make you feel special, but only one can change how you view the world. Many people can make you great, but only one can make you feel like a millionaire. Many people can help you realize a lot of things, but only one can teach you everything. Sana was the one for her. Sana made Chaeyoung’s perspective on life change. Sana made Chaeyoung feel like a millionaire because she had her. Sana taught Chaeyoung a lot of things, but the most important thing of all, Sana taught Chaeyoung how to love.

Sana made Chaeyoung feel everything, and she honestly couldn’t thank her enough.

This is where their story ends: two souls who found each other but the other one was flying up high in the sky, so Chaeyoung knows she'll never be alone. She will always remember her words, her laugh, her smile, her kiss, all of her, but it was time for her to move forward. At least, Chaeyoung knows that whenever she flies high up in the air, she’ll never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hiraijiwoos on twt


End file.
